Torture you back
by MegansHumor
Summary: Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon, Edward knows that he made a promise to make love to Bella. He tries to follow through on his promise but Bella is having second thoughts. Leading him on but shutting him down, sounds pretty familiar. Edward gets a little agitated and starts doing things he nor Bella thought he would do.
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first real story, so don't judge on the first chapter. This story is about how Bella gets back at Edward for all the times he pushed her away, without realizing it at first but slowly ends up getting what she is doing by seeing Edward do things she would never expect. Hope you like it! (I do not own Twilight...)****

* * *

Beautiful, the only thing that was flowing threw my mind when we first stepped in the huge condo. I couldn't help but smile as Edward picked me up bridle style and walked me in. I chuckled a little under my breath, I actually was a bride and my god looking husband was carrying me. Never thought that would happen.

" What so funny, love?" He asked, confusion on his face as he carries his randomly giggling bride.

" You..this.. Everything, it's all just so.. Amazing, I never thought this would happen. And now I have my vampire boyfri... Husband, carrying me into this condo mansion. I never thought I would be in this position." I smiled shyly.

" Do you not like it? Is there anything I can do? I didn't mean to put you in.." I cut him off.

" NO, no, it's not that, I'm happy I'm here.. With you. I've been waiting for this moment for so long and now it's actually happening. It's just hard to believe." I told him.

" Oh, Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment, I've only dreamt of marrying you.. Well, not dreamt, but if I could dream, you would be in every one of them."

We both laughed as he set me down on the wooden floor of the living room.  
" Why don't you go look around while I get the bags."

I could only node as I look around the room in awe.  
Just this room only must have cost a fortune. Everything just seemed so elegant and beautiful, It made the Cullen's house look like a regular home. I've never seen anything that could compare to just this one rooms beauty, and it was only the living room!

I decided to go explore the other rooms but each room I explored put my words to dust. This house was perfect, nothing could compare the living room... Except the other rooms. I laughed a little, even the bathroom looked better then my whole house. The bath looked like it could fit 5 people and the shower was one of those water fall showers. Never actually seen one of those before.

" _Definitely gonna be using that._ " I thought to myself.

The last room I explored was the bedroom. I walked in to see Edward standing in front of the bed looking at it. I couldn't read the emotions on his face, worry maybe? He looked up at me and his face changed. " _Love_." I could read that emotion easily.

" How's the house, my love?" He walked towards me and held my hand.

" It was wonderful, I've never seen anything like it. It's all so beautiful Edward." I told him.

" I'm glade you like it, I'll have to send my thanks to Carlisle for letting me use it."

" Esme is very lucky." I said.

He lifted his eyebrow, " Maybe we should get an island for you."

" What? No!" I stopped his thought right there. No way he is buying me an island. He chucked in response, he lifted my hand up and put a light kiss on my skin. The slight tingle in me rises up like it always has.

" When are you gonna let me spoil you Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. I never liked to be spoiled, and he knew that, just the thought of someone spending money on me, just doesn't feel right. Even with everything that Edward has given me, I'll never be able to pay him back. The last thing I want him to do is put an island on the list.

" Why so stubborn." He said, as he pulls me in for a kiss. It felt nice, kissing my husband.

My husband... I could get use to that. I smiled and deepen the kiss. My hand slides into his hair pulling him closer, I can feel his tongue trailing my lips, asking for permission to enter. I gladly give it to him. Our tongues collide, fighting for dominance. He wins. He always wins. I don't mind it though, his taste is so amazing. I try to pull him closer, if that's even possible. His hands slide down my back to my butt. He squeezed it lightly, lifting me a little, pushing me more into the kiss. I gasp a little, surprised by the touch. It was such an erotic moment, I forgot I needed to breathe. He must have forgotten too because he showed no sign of stopping.

I push on his chest a little remind him what I needed. He pulls back and starts to leave kisses all over my face while I sit there catching my breath, only to be wanting more.

I start giggling as he starts to nibble on my ear, turning my head to make him stop, I see this huge white bed right beside us, the bed he was staring at when I walked in. I haven't really took the time to look at this room yet, but the bed definitely was he center piece of the whole room. He noticed how I was just gawking at the bed knowing exactly what I was thinking.

This was our honeymoon, and this was our bed. This is where I knew we were going to make love. The thought made me kinda scared.

" _What if I'm not good enough? What if he doesn't like what he sees?_ " He could see the worry on my face. To sooth my worry he changes the subject.

" Why don't we go for a swim?" He asked.

" That would be nice... I could use a minute though.." I said shyly.

" I'll be waiting." He gave me a smile, turned and started to walk out the huge door, which I haven't noticed either. He was unbuttoning his shirt and slides it off slowly. He looked like a god, I've never seen something so sexy then him walk away with his shirt off.

" _Definitely could get use to that._ " I thought to myself.

I had to get my thoughts on track. I know I didn't smell that great, it was a long way here and my breath wasn't the most pleasant sent ever. I walked back to the bathroom, grabbing my toiletry bag. First finding my toothbrush and brushing my teeth.

After getting that done I looked in the mirror trying to think of all the things I need to do before I go out there. Is there anything I could perfect about myself. I didn't need to shave my legs or any other part or my body because I did that before the wedding so I should still be good. I grabbed a brush and started brushing all the nots out of my hair. After that I just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Why was this so hard, I'm just going swimming with my vampire husband that could potentially lead up to making love. Normal like always... Right?

What to wear? We were going swimming so I should probably start out with a swim suit, shouldn't be too hard.

I ran back into the bedroom to look for one. I open my suit case to find some thin material that looked nothing like a swim suit. " _Alice!_ "

I can't believe she could do this to me, she knows how I hate wearing this kind of stuff. I looked up at the ceiling and gave a mean look, hoping Alice can see me right now. Showing her how much she's making me struggle. I knew I shouldn't have let her pack for me.

It was all my fault and now I'm throwing things out of the suit case, trying to find anything that wasn't see threw. A bra, panties, anything! I'll wear a damn shirt if i have too.

I was getting frustrated, throwing clothes everywhere from my struggle. " _Might as well go out there naked_." I thought sarcastically to myself.

Then it hit me. Why don't i just go naked? I mean, its not like anything he isn't going to see... Hopefully. He's probably out there naked right now and thought the same thing... Hopefully. I was really hoping for a lot of things, hope is the only thing that can save me from my struggle right now.

I finally worked up the courage to get undressed and grab a towel. As I walked threw the huge doors leading to the water from our bedroom, I couldn't help but notice how everything just seemed so beautiful and calm. The wind wasn't blowing, the temperature felt perfect and the water seemed at bay. The only thing that really caught my attention though was Edward standing waste deep in the water. The moonlight shining on his skin, making him glow a little.

It was so breathtaking, to see him like this. He had his back turned to me so I couldn't really see his face, I knew he could tell I was there, my heart was beating so hard, you could probably hear it standing ten feet away.  
I checked to see if he was wearing any swimming trunks but could really see. He didn't go threw his suit case before he went to the water so he couldn't be wearing any. Or maybe he's just wearing his underwear. These thought went through my mind till I made the decision that he was not wearing any.

Their was no turning back, I will not back down and be a coward. This is my husband, I shouldn't be shy to show him anything. Soon he will see everything anyway if he keeps to his promise to make love to me.

The thought of it still scared me... " _What if he doesn't want to make love to me? What if he's only doing this because I made him promise me..._ "

The last thing I want is to make him have sex with me, just because he feels like he has too. I will never do that to him, I will control myself and stop him if I have to. Well... I'll try.

I get so lost in him when we kiss. It will be hard but I won't do it until I feel like he's ready. At least then, I can prove to him that I care for his virtue and what he really wants.

With that decision made, it still didn't stop me from walking out their with him. It was the least I could do for going through all that struggle.

" _Well, here goes nothing.._ " I dropped the towel and started walking in the water towards him.

* * *

 **First chapter done, I hope it was good. Leave comments on how I did or anything I could do better! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two in the second day. Hoping this shows you how I'm committed to finishing this story, so stick around. :) (I do not own Twilight...)**

* * *

The water was nice, warm actually. If felt nice against my skin. I didn't really get this lusciously in Forks, the water there was always cold, but this, this was perfect.

The closer I got to him the more self conscious I felt. I tried to put my hair in front to cover my breasts to cover them even a little. My breasts weren't the most biggest things, but neither was my butt. I remember Edward always telling me that my body was perfect, so beautiful, but I never really believed it.

I've seen other girls that had really nice body's, nowhere near mine. My body was more child like. I never felt confident about my body, but everyone has nit picks about their body, well.. except Rosalie. But I know I not the only one.

The whole time I was in thought, I didn't realize I was standing right next to Edward now. I looked up at him through the strands of my hair only to be met by golden orbs staring back at me.

We stood there for what felt like forever, staring into each others eyes. I couldn't help but trail my eyes lower, until I got to his chest. It was so muscular and sharp, like it was sculpted by gods, what did I do to deserve this?

Without thinking, my hand reached out to touch him there. He closed his eyes and fell into my touch. I traced the lines on his chest, slowly sliding my hand lower and lower, not daring looking down. To afraid of what I would see. I stopped my hand at his torso, looking back up to his face to see if I've gone to far. He open his eyes slowly, looking back at me. He lowered them on to my body, taking in everything I was. His first gaze were towards my breasts.

He slowly took his hand and moved the hair out of the way, seeing every inch of me. My first instinct was to put it back but I just stood there, trying my best to read the emotions on his face.

His hand was tracing my outer breast until he finally cupped his hand around it. His hand was so big compared to me. My breast was enough to fill his hand but not overflow, just perfectly fit their. The touch of his hand there was electrifying, his cool skin sent tingles down my spine. I closed my eyes as then took both hands to feel me, cupping me. I leaned into his touch, wanting more. I walked closer to him until our body's touch.

" _I could feel it!_ "

He was naked too! Just like me. The relief swept over me and I let out a breath.  
It felt weird, definitely bigger then I imagine. Like a baby arm rubbing against my stomach. I still didn't dare look down, afraid of how big it actually was.

It soon dawned on me that I was just standing there looking at his chest, still shocked by what I felt. His hands didn't leave me but slid down my sides resting at my hips. I can tell he was staring at me, but I was afraid to look back.  
Afraid of looking into his eyes and seeing... I don't know.. Disappointment maybe?

" Bella?" He whispered to me, lifting his hand up to my chin and lifting my face to him.

Our eyes connected once more. The look of worry filled his face. I didn't know if t was because I was standing their awkwardly or that he's not ready for what might happen next.

To tell you the truth, I didn't know what would happen next. I know this was the point where we were supposed to make love, but did I want that? Was I ready? This whole time I've got here, I've felt nothing but fear and worry. Not about the process but what could happen. What if I'm just forcing him into this? Is this really how it's supposed to go before this happens?

He brought me out of my thought. " Is something wrong my love?"

" No, nothing really.." I lied.

"Please, tell me, I know when your lying.."

" _Damn it.."  
_  
" It's just that.. Your really big.." I said lowering my head, hiding in my hair.

He made a low chuckle and put my hair behind my ears.  
" I'm glade you think that, I hope it doesn't scare you love, if anything, I'm average." He told me.

 _"Average! If this was average then I didn't want know what above average was._ "

" You seem worried love." He said

I was... What happens now?

" No, I'm fine, really, just surprised I guess.."

" Don't worry love, your body will stretch and you'll be able to fit me, I know it." He said.

Wow, I've never heard him talk like that. I know he was just telling what will happen so I didn't have to worry but him talking about me like that, so easily... That was different, very different for him.

" I know..." That's all I could say. There was noting else I could think of. I've wanted this since the first week we started dating and now, I'm able to get it... So why am I just standing there doing nothing?

It was awkward, I didn't move but I didn't take my eyes off him either.  
I wanted to know how he felt. If this was what he wanted. Maybe that's why I was too afraid to move.

He then pulled my hips toward him making me feel every bit of him. At this point, I had to look down, my curiosity got the best of me. My eyes traveled down to see what rests against my stomach. What I saw, did not look average to me.

" _Yep, it was a baby arm."_ I thought to myself.  
My eyes widen by the scene of it. I've never actually seen a penis in real life before. Pictures yeah, In Biology or adds on the computer. But never in real life.

" _I wonder if he's fully hard, or does the average thing get bigger."_

I wanted to touch it, feel it against my hand, I looked up to him, my eyes asking for permission.  
He could only give me a slight nod as I slowly slide my hand lower and lower, heading straight were I wanted. I felt confident for some reason now, knowing I'm about to touch my husbands penis must be big thing for girls taking control. My hand finally reached its destination feeling everything.

It felt cold, like the rest of his body, and hard too, but not the kind of hard like his body.

I tried raping my hand around the so called average penis and I barely made a full circle with my hands.  
He let out a breath in response with a slight moan.

 _That was hot!  
_  
I don't know what it was about that sound, but I wanted to hear it again.

I started moving my hand up and down the shaft, getting the feel of how long he actually was.

"Oh, Bella.." He moaned.

 _"Well, I was doing something right."  
_  
It then moved in my hand. Like moved! The damn thing looked like it got bigger and twitched.

 _"It's alive!"  
_  
I took my hand away only to be stopped by the swift movement of Edward.

"Please.. Don't stop." He whimpered.

Those words gave me all the confidence I need to keep going. All fear left me because I was actually doing good.  
He brought my hand back to were it was and started helping my pleasure him.

 _"This is hotter!"_

I've never seen this side of Edward. He's always been so careful and never went to a far limit. But this.. This was past the limit. It almost made me want to stop because of how many times I've been told that this can never happen by him.

But it's happening, and it's by him... That mind tease.

It felt so good, but wrong at the same time. Like I was breaking rules. Rules he made to keep me safe. Rules because he didn't want to have sex with me as a human.

 _"Wait a minute.."_

He made rules because he didn't want to have sex with me as a human. He didn't want to hurt me because if he hurt me, it would probably kill him. And now, he's breaking the rules because I asked him too, because I wanted to have sex... I kinda sounded like a whore... He probably thinks, the only reason I married him was because I wanted sex as a human. I mean, I do but at what cost?

I'm making him do something he doesn't want to do.. The only reason he's going along with it was because he promised. And I know Edward, ever sense he left me, he would never break a promise again. He would do anything in his power to keep it... Even if he has to pretend to like what I was doing to him.

 _"Did he even really like it? Was this all an act?"_ Oh god what have I done. I shouldn't have came out here naked, I should have said no to swimming and went to bed. But no, Edward would never break a promise and wanted to make sure he would follow through with it. How stupid could I be. This is not what I wanted.

His eyes were closed, breathing hard as he still strokes his shaft with my hand.

" _Probably all an act. I doubt I'm pleasuring him at all_..." I thought to myself.

I had to do something, I couldn't let this go any further, if I did, I don't think I could forgive myself forcing Edward into something he didn't want to do.

I tried pulling my hand away but he had a hold on it, his eyes still closed. "Did he not feel me pull?"

I pulled again, harder this time, he then opens his eyes and let's my hand go. I didn't realize how hard I was pulling until I fell back into the water.

He quickly pulled me back up before fully being consumed by water. I still made a splash and got water everywhere on us. My hair was soaked and he had water droplets on his face.

 _"This is embarrassing."_

The way he held me up was making pretty much my whole body out of the water, exposing every bit of me.  
"Bella! Are you..." He trailed off. His eyes roaming my body. I felt the need to cover myself, but with what? Water? There was nothing I could do as he just takes every inch of me in.

" _He's my husband. He's my husband._ " I kept repeating that in my mind. I knew he was going to see this one day.. Might as well be today.

I let a few seconds past but slowly climbed out of his arms.

His eyes snapped back up, shaking his head a bit. " Bella! Are you alright, did you get hurt? " he asked worried.

" No, I'm fine, I just..." _Think Bella, think_ " I just think it's getting late, pretty tired from the ride here." I faked a yawn.

" Really you didn't seem tired a minute ago." He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to me.

I took a little step back to keep somewhat a distance between us. Didn't want his "average" penis touching me again, otherwise I don't think I could resist. But I had to, for Edward.

"Yeah, it just hit me, must have been the food, I did eat a lot. That kind of stuff makes me sleepy, soooo I'm just gonna go to bed now." I turned awake and started scooting my way to the land.

I couldn't go that fast because of the water but I was trying. I didn't dare turn around to look at Edward, to afraid of what I might see. In a way, I'm making him break a promise, and that's something Edward does not do.

Once I got to land I grabbed to towel, rapped it around me and walked back to the bedroom, knowing he is staring a hole in my back all the way.

I thought I could hear the whisper "but...but.. " coming from him, bit ignored it.

He's probably happy that I stopped. Another day of not breaking his rules. I knew soon he would try to fulfill his promise. But I couldn't just tell him I didn't want to have sex, I've been begging for it for a whole year! I also couldn't tell him I was scared because I didn't want him believing that. I wasn't scared. Just terrified... But not by having sex, by him not enjoying it.

I wanted him to feel the same way I feel when I think about sex. Not danger.

So with that said, I think I can wait a little longer until I'm changed. Follow the rules a little longer. I could do that right? Turn Edward down from having sex with me because I didn't want it to be a forced act. Doesn't seem that hard.

All I have to do is do the same thing he's been doing to me since we got together.

I make it to the bedroom, put my clothes on and lie down in bed. I knew Edward was still out there, probably shocked that I just did that. But in a way I was kind of proud. I turned sex down from Edward. It felt like winning a trophy but loosing a Marathon at the same time.

I wonder if Edward felt the same thing when he did this to me.

"Wait.. Did I just pull an Edward?"

* * *

 **Leave comments on how I did. Do you guys like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going to school, then work, then having to eat, and get 8 hours of sleep. How do people write fan-fictions? It was hard but i got chapter 3 done. Hope you enjoy it. (I don't own Twilight...)**

* * *

I woke up with the smell of bacon lingering around the room. I forced my eyes open to see where the strong smell was coming from.

To my surprise, There was a whole platter of different breakfast items on a tray, laying on my lap.

" _Edward."_

I looked around the room to try and find him but seen nothing, then I noticed the note that was also on the tray.

 ** _"Dear my Lovely wife, I have gone for a hunt, I'll be back before you wake, hope you like the breakfast I made you."_**

I looked down at the food. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and a muffin. He went pretty all out, this could feed 3 people.  
I smiled though, I loved these kind of things he did.

Even though he wasn't here, I started eating, it was still warm so he couldn't have left to long ago.

The food was amazing, for a guy who doesn't eat, can sure make a great breakfast.

I ate almost all of it like it was nothing and went to go put the dish in the sink.

I went back to the bedroom, fixing the bed. I hadn't seen Edward since last night, I wonder what he thought of my little get away.

Probably was relieved I was tired before we got any farther.

Edward wasn't back yet and I didn't know what else to do.

Maybe go for a swim, it seemed like a nice day.  
"No.. That didn't turn out well."

Fish?  
"No, I hate fishing."

Build a sand castle?  
"No, don't need sand were its not supposed to be."

Then what else is there to do, Edwards the only one that knew where everything was and what to do.

I looked around the room but then spotted a radio.

 _Hmmm...  
_  
I walked over to it and turned it on, the song "Earned it" by The Weekend, came on.

I've heard this song before, it had a pretty catchy beat.

There was nothing else to do, so I started swaying my hips to the song.

I don't dance, I was never good at it, my clumsiness never let me get good at it. I did like to do it though, when no one was around, not even Edward, I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I closed my eyes and swayed my hips more, dancing like no one was watching.

I knew Edward wasn't gonna be here for a while, he usually takes and hour to hunt. So I had time to do.. What ever I was doing.

I put my hands in my hair, slowly sliding my hands down my body as the beat takes me. My body moved with the beat, surprisingly not tripping or messing up. I turned in a circle, bringing my hands back up my body. I was actually doing pretty good.

I dropped a little, poking my butt out, doing what so called, dropping it like its hot.

But suddenly I felt something hard rub against my back side.

I jumped up and screamed, trying to get away from what ever it was.

A cold hand came flying to my mouth and held me back.

"Shh, it's just me." Edward whispered

He uncovered my mouth and I let out a breath.

"I've never seen you dance like that." He purred into my ear.

He must have seen me dancing.. God this is embarrassing.

"I.. I.. It wasn't dancing.. I can't dance, I'm no good." I stuttered.

"That seemed good to me.. Really good." He said and came closer. " Especially when you bent down like that, I wouldn't mind you doing that again." He said.

I blushed, I didn't think he would like it that much. But I could feel that he liked it. Like, I could "feel" it.

He walked behind me and pulled me close to him. I could feel him hard against my backside. I gasped.

He leans in and whispers  
"How did that one move go, where you dropped down?"

I couldn't tell what he was doing, he's never been that close to me like that before and now he wants me to drop, moving my butt into him. It didn't seem like something Edward would do, more like Mike.

I played along and started moving with the beat. Not so much swaying my hips this time while he stood close to my body from behind.

"No. Like how you were when I wasn't here." He told me.

I didn't really feel comfortable dancing like that on him, I felt like I would embarrass myself but he's already seen it.

" _He's my husband."  
_  
I can do this kind of thing now, right? What's the worse thing that could happen, him break up with me?

 _"Don't think about that..."  
_  
I swayed my hips a little more, moving from side to side. I could feel him get harder behind me

" _What's happening? I know I'm making this affect on him but why does he want this?"  
_  
He grabbed my hips, moving with me as I swayed, almost like he was grinding behind me.

This shocked me, Edward has never touched me in such way.

I loved it. Feeling him behind me, grabbing me, holding me to him as he grinds upon me. I stood up straighter and put my body against his. His hands travel from my hips to my breasts. I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach.

The way he was holding me made me want to ravish him right there.

I pushed my hips back, as to bump him a little right where I wanted to. I heard a light growl come from his lips behind me.

I couldn't help but push his hands away and turned my front side towards him.

My lips swiftly found his as his crashed down on mine, making me moan slightly.

We stopped swaying. I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer to my mouth as slides his hands down to my butt.

He slowly pushed my upward, forcing my legs to wrap around his waist.

As he held me like it was nothing, our lips still mashing together, I knew I had to breathe.

But god this felt so good. I didn't want this to stop. I started to move my hips against his, creating friction. I heard him moan in my mouth.  
That was my chance to pull away and gasp a breath.

He took no time kissing my neck, while walking towards the side of the room, slamming my on the wall. A little forcefully, It was almost painful.  
But that quickly went away as his lips came back crashing to mine.

It was such an exotic moment, nothing else was going threw my mind.

His hips grinding into me, pushing me to the wall pretty hard, but it felt so good.  
I could hear the moans slip threw his mouth as each grind became harder.

Only the thin fabric of my pajamas and his pants were stopping him from being inside of me.

If I hadn't have made that promise to myself, id probably be fucking the shit out of him right now.

" _Wait..."  
_  
 _What am I doing?_

"Shit!" I whispered to myself, but knew I messed up by saying that I covered my mouth.

Edwards head snapped up, shocked at what I said.

I never cuss, well.. Edwards never heard me cuss.

I look up at him to see his eyes pitch black, filled with wanting. It almost made me want to go back to what we were doing.

 _No, I had to stop this._

He looked at me confused, probably wondering why I said shit.

"What is it?" He said in a low voice, almost to low for me to hear him.

I could feel his breath on me, begging me to come back to it.

 _I had to snap out of it!_

As much as I hated it, I pushed him away a little, separating my hips from his, putting my legs back on the floor. When my feet hit the ground, I could feel him hard against my stomach, almost as if it was about to pop the button of his jeans.

This was a natural reaction, any girl could make a guy hard like that. I thought.

I couldn't help but to look up, only to find a pair of sad eyes looking back.

"Bella, is everything alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"No, nothing like that. " I said.

" Then... Then why did you stop?" He asked, dumbfounded, almost kinda pissed.  
 _  
Was he mad?_

I ignored that part, deciding it was my imagination.

 _That would be stupid if he got mad that I didn't want to have sex with him. Hmm sounds a little hypocritical_. I thought, bit shrugged it off.

" I just uhh.." I didn't know how to tell him.

" _Yeah, You see, I don't want to have sex anymore_."

Yep, totally believable, after years of begging for it.

"Bella?" He whispered but slowly went towards my neck, giving light kisses, right were I wanted them.

" I umm.." I started to lose track of my thoughts. His lips felt so good against my neck, I wanted him to stay there forever.

"Come on Bella, stop letting this get out of hand!"

I stopped myself, pushing him away, slightly, but that didn't work. So I pushed harder, knowing he must have felt that, but nothing.

He wasn't moving, his lips still attached to my neck. It felt too good, I had to get away before I loose myself again.

I start to push his chest really hard. Pushing myself into the wall.

 _Why wasn't he moving? I know he can feel me_.

"Bella.. Please, stop, let me love you. He moaned into my ear.

My heart said _"yes please_ " but my mind was still a little in control.

"You see Edward.." I said as I pushed his head away from my neck, this time, him moving as I pushed. " I would but uh.. I just ate!" I said quickly.

" I don't feel like doing anything right now, pretty bloated actually, I'm too full on that Delicious breakfast you cooked me, I don't really feel like doing anything active right now." I went on, knowing it was the best lie I could come up with.

But even with that, Edward could see right threw me. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bloated?" He asked, not believing one word I said.

"Yeah, bloated." I said, pushing him a little further as to escape his bubble I was in, he complied and moved as I pushed him.

" Now if you excuse me.." I said, turning my body away from his and walked threw the whole I created.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused, puzzled at what I was doing.

" I'm uh, going to the bathroom, human moment, gonna take a shower." I said like a question. _God I was bad at this._

His mouth open to say something but nothing came out. It almost sounded like he was going to ask to join me.

I ignored that, I doubt he was about to say that.

He looked down at the ground as if he was talking to himself.

His eyebrows scrunched up, as he was trying to figure something out, but couldn't.

" _Yeah, Edward, I don't want to have sex with you. Bet you never heard that from a girl before, have you?"_

I smiled to myself, I hated doing this to Edward but it felt kinda good. I'm always the one that gets pushed away, and now he knows how it feels.

Even though I'm doing this to protect him from regretting this, it still felt nice to be in power for a change. Plus it was really cute seeing Edward so confused like that.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me, still confused, his eyes still pitch black, with his hard on still bulging in his pants. He put his hand in his hair as if to scratch his head.

 _Well, this was a sight._

I broke the silence, "Well, see you in a few."

I turned on my heal and walked out of the room towards the bathroom, not looking back.

I smiled to myself as if I just accomplished something. As I was walking out I could hear the faint words from behind, coming from Edward.

"But... But..."

 _Oh yeah Edward, the only butt you'll be seeing is mine. Walking away from your horny ass._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... Yeah I know, I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here now. That's all matters right? he he... Ok. Thank you guys for being patient! (I don't own Twilight)**

* * *

I let the hot water run down my body as I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. I knew it was Edwards favorite, even though I have been using it since we met and haven't changed it. As the bubbles of the shampoo started running down my body, I realized I didn't bring soap with me to the shower. I decided to use the shampoo and rub it along my arms and legs. I washed my self off and turned the water off, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower.

Strawberry scented steam filled the bathroom. I looked around and noticed that I didn't bring any clothes with me. I was in such a hurry to get away from Edward I didn't think about clothes.

" _Edward_ "

I wonder what he was thinking, leaving him high and dry. In my mind I know that he wants me, I could feel it last night and today. I feel bad for leaving him like that. I know I made a promise to myself to try and not have sex with him, but it just so hard. It's obvious he wants it, he's told me, but he doesn't want to hurt me.

He's told me many times that he didn't want to put my life in jeopardy, and that sex was one of the problems. Ugh, why do vampires have to be so complicated.

Coming out of my thought I still realized I still didn't have clothes.

I stepped out of the bathroom, looking both ways, making sure Edward wasn't in the hallway. I know he's seen me naked but running into him with nothing but a towel, after what just happen, doesn't seem like the greatest idea.

I ran into the bedroom and closed the door, seeing Edward wasn't in there. I dropped the towel and looked in the suitcase Alice packed for me. Most of it was lingerie... _"Damn you Alice_."

With enough looking I finally found a pair of grey shorts that didn't show off my whole ass, still, it didn't do me much justice, and a light blue tank top. Without a second thought I just threw it on still dripping wet. I didn't want Edward walking in on me butt naked. My hair was still dripping on me but it wasn't a huge deal, I decided to let it air dry.

I walked into the living room to see Edward setting up a chess game on a little wooden table with two stools.

"Come play with me." He said, still putting the pieces on the board. I was a little hesitant, I knew how to play chess but I sucked, really bad.

I walked over and sat down at the chair across from him.

Having his attention on the pieces.

"I finally have someone who could actually beat me. Being able to read minds, comes with its benefits."

As he set the last piece up he looked up at me.

"Do you know how..."

His eyes lowered until he was looking at my chest.

Confused on why he was looking there I looked down to see that the shirt had been soaked from the water of my hair, and I didn't have a bra on. My nipples have poked out into the shirt and it didn't leave much to imagine.

Shocked by how I didn't notice this before walking out I was going to go into the bedroom and change.

When I stood up I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist. I turned back to see Edward out of his seat, still looking at my chest. I was trying to find some kind of emotion in his face but it was blank, like he wasn't even there. He blinked a few times and looked up at me, then to the chess board as to tell me to play the game.

He let go of my wrist and sat back down on the stool. I took a breath and sat down with him. Trying to forget that my boobs were pretty much on display.

His voice was lower, "Do you know how uh..to play?" I could only shake me head dumbly.

"Ok, then I'll go first." He lowered his gaze to the board, moving one of his pawns.

I too did the same. Trying to forget what just happened, I focused on the game.

Ten minutes in, I noticed I was doing pretty good. I was in shock how well I was doing but was to into the game to let that distract me, I was going to win. I was determined to beat a him at chess.

There are only two pieces of his left, the king and a knight. It was his turn, and I looked up to see a conflicted Edward. His eyebrows were scrunched trying to figure out his next move. It was the cutest thing ever, I've never been able to beat Edward in something. I've always told him never to hold back when it came to competition. Usually he didn't.

I don't think he was letting me win because of how serious he looked. But his gaze kept moving from me to the bored. I just cocked a eyebrow, waiting for him to take his turn. He looked up one more time and cracked a small smile, until his eyes lowered back to my now dry shirt but still a little see threw. I could see he seemed a little distracted. I rolled my eyes and snapped him back to reality.

" Are you gonna move a piece, or just stare at my boobs all day." I said dryly.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Do I get to choose?"

I rolled my eyes again and waved my hand to the board as to say to keep playing.

He looked backed to the board and moved his knight right where I wanted it. Right when he let it go I moved my pawn and knocked it over, placing my pawn in the spot he was in. I small smile crept on my face, I couldn't help but to feel a little excited. There wasn't anywhere his knight could go so he let out a breath, giving up and moved it to a spot I could get him. I knocked the pieces over and smiled.

"I win!"

I got up from my chair and jumped a little, not paying any attention to him.

"I can't even beat a four-year-old, let alone a vampire, but I did! Oh, wait till Emmet hears out this!"

I started to walk away, after finishing my little victory dance feeling proud of myself.

Not even a second later I ran into something hard. Not noticing that it was Edward who had ran from the table to inform of me. I put my hands out to balance myself so I wouldn't fall and hung onto his shirt. I let go once I felt situated and looked up at him.

"Edward, what the hell.." as my eyes met his, they were dark, like pitch black. I could feel his breath on my face because of how close he was. He made me a little dizzy. His lips parted slightly, like they were waiting to be kissed. His hair was slightly messy, making it more irresistible to not run my hands through it. God I just wanted to kiss him, grab his hair and pull him closer, push him on the bed and make love to...

 _"Wait.. no, stop!_ "

What was I thinking? Why is it so hard to follow through with one thing? I've resisted him for this long I can go a little longer.

 _"Besides he deserves it for doing the same to me. Making me squirm and stop when things get good._ " The voice in my head said.

I knew I had to step away from him, his breath on my face was making it hard to stand. I let go of his shirt and stepped away only to hear a growl from from his lips and be pulled back by strong cold arms. My chest slammed into him almost painfully and my eyes snapped to his. I could barely register the shock because he slammed his lips to mine. God it felt so good.

" I love it when you bounce for me." He moaned in the kiss.

His hands roaming my backside and landing on my butt, giving it a little squeeze. I gasped at the feeling, breaking away from his kiss.

Before I could open my eyes I was whisked away and set on the table where the chess board was, knocking the board and the pieces to the ground making quite a bit of noise. He had me sitting on the table with him between my legs.

I could definitely feel him, he was wearing some basketball shorts that didn't keep much down. I didn't need to look to know he was hard. He pulled me closer to his body making him rub his bulge against right were I wanted it.

A moan slipped from his mouth and went to my neck, sucking, kissing, and.. licking?

"Strawberries never tasted so good." He said as licked me. Most people would be grossed out by this but God, his tongue felt good against my neck, I let my head roll back as his hand caressed my lower back. I could fell the hem of my shirt start to lift.

My shirt never felt so tight until this moment and I just wanted to get it off. I pushed his head away from my neck and put my hands on his shoulders, giving his easier access to take it off. Seconds later I heard my shirt ripping off me, my breasts bounced with freedom. I felt a cold shiver run through me as Edwards face stared a whole through my chest. Then grabbing my breasts with both hands. His cool touch left a tingle in the pit of my stomach. My head feel back further giving him more access to my chest, my hands slid into his hair as he kissed and sucked on my breasts. I started to move out of instinct rubbing myself into him. I could feel him moan, as his mouth was on my nipple, sending a wave pleasure through me making me push harder into him.

"Oh god..Bella... please..touch me.."

His words brought me out of my trance. I've never heard him say things like this before.

 _"Damn, thats sexy."_

My hand slowly moved from his hair to his penis. I hesitated before I slid my hand into his shorts. That slight hesitation he took to his advantage and grabbed my hand, pulling me down his shorts and wrapping my hand around him. I tried to pull back a little in shock, but that was no use against his hand as it engulfed mine.

He wrapped my hand around him slowly stroking him with my hand in his.

I never thought this would happen but in my deepest fantasies.

I could hear his breathing get deeper as I started to take control, his hand slowly moved away from mine, letting me set the pace. My hand barely making it around him, I stroked slow, but had a tight grip. His hands went to the table I was sitting on and grabbed it, taking a side on each side of me... tightly.

He moaned when my thumb ran across the tip of him, leaning in closer and kissing me, hard.

 _" This is the sexiest thing that has ever happened to me._ "

Like the promise I made I made to myself just flew out the window.

 _" ..Wait a minute... FUCK!"_

The promise,that damn promise. That I made for him! I was to caught up in his god like glory that I couldn't help myself.

" _Why does he have to be so damn irresistible_?"

A buck of his hips, pulled me out of that thought, and a slight moan came from his lips, letting me pull away from him and breathe, while his eyes were still closed, feeling me stroke him.

I slowed down my movements of my hand and slowly pulled away. I could hear a whimper come from his mouth, as his eyes looked up in confusion.

"...I...uh..."

I was speechless. I don't know why I pulled away, I don't know why I would ruin the best moment I've ever had, I don't know why I stopped something I've been begging for since I've met him. And I'm pretty sure he didn't know why either.

He cocked and eyebrow, waiting for an answer. And I didn't have one. His eyes, still pitch black looked for an answer in me, but couldn't find one. He's eyebrows fused together, aggravated by my blank face.

 _"Was he mad? No, couldn't be. I gotta think of something... come on Bella.."_

" I... I think we should stop."

My face was blank, I couldn't think of anything else. I shrugged my shoulders looking away, not wanting to look at his face. My eyes reached his hands grasping the table I was sitting on. His hand were indented in the table from grabbing it to tight. The wood would have gave him splinters if he was human.

He stood there, not moving, and didn't look like he was going anywhere. There was an awkward silence. Just my breathing.

I wanted him to say something, anything. It was so quiet. I started to look up

Before I could reach his face I heard the breaking of wood. I looked down, my eyes wide with surprise.

The wood on each side of me was gone, crumbled to the floor. If it was an inch closer I would have fell to the floor with it.

My eyes still wide from shock, staring at the wood on the floor, I was a little angry. I could have fell. The last thing I wanted was to be in pain on my honey moon. He's never this incautious, what was he thinking?

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?" I said, sounding angry.

My eyes finally looked to his, and what I seen was not Edward.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, and i will be posting more! I've already started the next chapter and it should be up before the next week. REVIEWS!**


End file.
